Halo: el combate ha evolucionado
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Gaara del desierto, actualmente mejor conocido como el Jefe Maestro, está en una misión casi suicida para salvar a los tripulantes del barco-nave destructor menor conocida como Pilar de otoño. Él llego del mundo shinobi a estar en un conflicto entre dos superpotencias en una dimensión diferente a la suya. UA/pseudoshinobi.


**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. **

**Disclaimer: Halo no me pertenece.**

**Esta historia es parte de una saga de historias llamadas Crossovers Halo, serie de historias en donde Gaara y Naruto viajan a una dimensión distinta de la suya y terminan en una dimensión bastante extraña. En dicha dimensión existen agujeros de gusano que conectan más de 10 000 planetas diferentes, en donde hay dos superpotencias en guerra. Adaptación del videojuego de Halo: el combate ha evolucionado.**

**Halo: el combate ha evolucionado.**

**Capítulo 1: Introducción **

Un hombre en armadura café claro descansaba encerrado en una capsula, dentro de la capsula el hombre estaba profundamente dormido, varios cables y tubos se conectaban a su armadura**, **estos le suministran oxígeno y nutrientes al ocupante de la armadura. El hombre bajo el nombre clave de spartan 117: el jefe maestro está teniendo un sueño, un recuerdo.

Flashback

_Era una noche de luna llena, un niño de 12 años se paseaba por la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena. Moviéndose por las sombras no se notaba mucho de él, se veía que en la espalda llevaba un bulto muy grande, pero dada la agilidad con la que se movía parecía no pesarle nada al niño. _

_De repente un rayo de la luz de la luna lo ilumina mostrando a un niño de piel pálida y cabello corto y puntiagudo color rojo ladrillo, vistiendo un traje negro de cuerpo entero con mangas cortas y un cuello abierto, lleva una tela blanca sobre el hombro derecho y el lado izquierdo de su cadera, y un sistema de banda ancha de cuero sobre el hombro izquierdo, alrededor de su calabaza esta su protector de la arena. En sus ojos se nota una mirada perturbadora, esta imagen dura solo un segundo._

_Al minuto siguiente se nota como sale arena de la calabaza y rodea el cuerpo del niño, de inmediato aparecen 4 escuadrones ANBU que se encontraban vigilando al hijo del cuarto Kazekage, dos comienzan a realizar posiciones de manos intentando hacer un jutsu de sellado, mientras los otros dos escuadrones intentan contenerlo utilizando técnicas raiton. Gaara, al tiempo que se duerme, libera ráfagas de viento que disipan los ataques raiton, sin defensa 3 de los ANBU caen en la arena manejada por Gaara sin posibilidad de salir, el resto presentan heridas de distinto grado, un brazo de arena de Gaara sale en dirección a un ANBU muy malherido, es atrapado y junto con sus compañeros es aplastado. Cuatro anbus muertos en menos de 10 segundos de combate. Los escuadrones de sellado logran contener la liberación del Shukaku, pero no han logrado hacer que Gaara vuelva a su estado normal. Los anbus que quedan de los escuadrones de contención directa se reorganizan para realizar un contraataque, pero Gaara se despierta y antes de que los ANBU puedan hacer ninguna estrategia el suelo en donde están parados se comienza a mover y los apresa de manos y pies. El equipo de sellado termina el sello y la contención del Shukaku se declara exitosa. Pero Gaara, ávido de sangre, mata con su tumba de arena a los ANBU que había atrapado y se lanza al ataque de los otros dos escuadrones, con lo cansados que estaban después del jutsu de sellado no se pudieron mover ni reaccionar tan rápidamente, el grito aterrador de 8 personas es lo último que se escucha en esa noche de luna llena. _

_Los habitantes de los alrededores de la zona de conflicto no salieron ni por accidente a ver que estaba pasando, solo se escondieron y rezaron para que los shinobi de su aldea pudieran contener al demonio. _

_Gaara, al terminar con los ANBU se dispuso a pasear libremente por la aldea una vez más, puesto que la mayoría de los shinobi de su aldea le tenían miedo no había que preocuparse de que lo atacaran, o se dispusieran a vigilarlo. Tendría que esperar a los próximos desgraciados que su padre enviara para vigilarlo. Se dirigió a las afueras de su aldea y algo extraño comenzó a pasar._

_Al parecer se veía borroso en algún punto, la curiosidad de la visión y la emoción de encontrar a otra persona poderosa que matar lo movieron para que investigara que ocurría en ese lugar. El fenómeno parecía desarrollarse en los límites de la aldea, cerca de un puesto de vigilancia, si al final resultaba no ser nada siempre podía matar a los escuadrones Chūnin que vigilaban los límites de la aldea. _

_Se acercó a lo que el clasificaría como espejismo y entonces sintió como algo "lo jalaba y se lo comía", intento aferrarse a algo, cualquier cosa, pero fue inútil, solo sintió como le dolía todo el cuerpo sin que su arena pudiera hacer algo para protegerlo, se le nublo la vista y por un segundo no supo en donde se encontraba._

_En la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena el chakra de Gaara simplemente desapareció. El cuarto Kazekage puso en alerta a la aldea y envió ninjas sensores a buscar a su arma definitiva. Por otro lado Gaara de repente apareció en lo que, según él, parecía un campo de batalla gigantesco, había explosiones por todos lados, gritos de valor, de dolor y de sufrimiento, se escuchaba metales chocando, escudos rompiéndose, y de repente abrió los ojos. Para Gaara todo fue muy rápido, en un momento se encontraba en una noche de verano en el desierto con una ráfaga de viento frio chocando contra su arena y al siguiente estaba en un campo de batalla al medio día. Pudo contemplar soldados lanzándose técnicas y chocando sus armas, a ¡maquinas terrestres gigantes!, solo había oído de su existencia en el País de la Nieve y el País de la Lluvia, vio hacia arriba y vio ¿¡maquinas voladoras!? Se froto los ojos y alzo la vista otra vez, nunca había escuchado nada acerca de la existencia de máquinas voladoras, y ahí veía máquinas de todos tamaños, grandes y torpes, pequeñas y agiles, sabía que eran máquinas, que no eran invocaciones (de ser así sentiría la presencia de grandes cantidades de chakra), o criaturas corrientes (ninguna criatura puede alcanzar ese tamaño y fortaleza sin la ayuda del chakra), pero sentía múltiples fuentes diferentes de chakra dentro de esas estructuras de metal. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió lo que era el miedo, ¿en qué clase de problemas se había metido?, ahora sabía a qué se refería el refrán de la curiosidad mato al gato. _

_No pudo contemplar el espectáculo por mucho tiempo más, de repente una bola azul gigante choco contra el suelo a unos 5 metros de distancia de donde se encontraba, ¼ parte de su arena se convirtió en vidrio, que clase de ataque era ese, ya había recibido ataques de fuego anteriormente, pero nunca con este resultado. En su campo visual aparecieron soldados con vestimentas coloridas, raro pensó, disperso lo que quedo de su arena y acabo con la mayoría en segundos, pero uno, de armadura blanca, anulo todos sus ataques de arena con fuego, no eran jutsus propiamente dichos, no le habría importado contraatacar con técnicas de viento de no ser porque a una velocidad increíble lo ataco con una espada corta rodeada de fuego azul, atravesó sus defensas de arena y lo hirió, se alcanzó a mover lo suficiente para evitar una herida fatal, pero su brazo derecho quedo lastimado muy seriamente, con su brazo sano rodeo el brazo de su oponente, el brazo con que lo había atacado y se lo arranco con su jutsu tumba de arena. El guerrero de armadura blanca se retiró rápidamente, Gaara avanzo en dirección contraria, se encontraba muy cansado, nunca lo habían herido tanto físicamente, estaba muy cansado y afectado mentalmente por lo ocurrido, sea lo que sea que le haya afectado a él también afecto al Shukaku, de por sí ya se encontraba débil por el sellado de su chakra, estaba tan agotado que se desmayó, lo último que vio fueron 4 sombras de soldados vestidos de verde y negro que se acercaban. _

Fin del flashback

El hombre de repente se despierta, todavía dentro de la capsula y afectado por el recuerdo de su infancia intenta despejar su mente. Que es lo último que recuerda que hizo, se encontraba en un planeta, el segundo en importancia dentro del Imperio Carlomen de las Razas Humanas, se separó de su equipo para realizar misiones en el frente, el general del Imperio del Pacto Griego de Razas Mixtas, conocido como el zorro, lo derroto y continuo su conquista en el planeta Alcance. Como se encontraba herido lo pusieron en una capsula medica dentro de un barco-nave destructor menor, no recuerda nada más.

Sigue en esa misma capsula, ¿cuánto tiempo durmió?, no lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a salir y averiguarlo, necesitaba detener la invasión del Pacto o el planeta Alcance iba a caer.

- Jefe Maestro, sus signos vitales me indican que ya se encuentra despierto, por favor espere dentro de su cápsula en lo que la abrimos, prepárese para recibir un reporte de la situación actual y reportarse en el puente del Pilar de Otoño. Por cierto soy el Jefe Médico de la UNSC en este transporte.

Pilar de otoño, se acordaba de esa nave, clase Martin Pescador, una barco-nave rápida, pero no muy fuerte y bastante pequeña, aun para un destructor menor.

- Si quiere comunicarse utilice el micrófono que se encuentra dentro de su capsula.

- ¿Qué está pasando en el frente? ¿Ya llego el apoyo?- pregunta curioso Gaara, alias el Jefe Maestro.

- Perdimos Alcance, tuvimos que huir, el apoyo no llego en su totalidad, nos bloquearon- dijo el Jefe Médico bastante desanimado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido y en donde está mi equipo?

- Tres semanas, no sé si deba decirle esto pero, si se refiere al equipo Noble, hasta donde sé, están todos desaparecidos en acción, y en cuanto al equipo de la operación tridente, están vivos, pero su compañera está herida.

Gaara escuchaba la información proporcionada nada contento, estaba consciente de lo que significa el término "desaparecido en acción" para un spartan, por otro lado otro asunto le inquietaba.

- ¿Cuántos spartan sobrevivieron?

- No tengo esa información, pero no muchos sobrevivieron, no los pudimos evacuar a tiempo, y el zorro los señalo como objetivos prioritarios- dijo completamente deprimido el Jefe Médico.

- Entiendo- dijo el jefe maestro en un tono completamente inexpresivo.

A estas alturas sabía que la operación de encontrar el planeta o los planetas donde se escondían los líderes políticos y de alto rango militar del Imperio del Pacto Griego de Razas Mixtas era ya imposible.

- Bien- dijo el Jefe Médico- lo voy a poner en contacto con Avery Johnson, él le explicara la situación mejor que yo.

- Hola Jefe- dijo Johnson.

- ¿Cuál es la situación actual Johnson?

- La misma de siempre Jefe.

- Tan mal nos va.- dijo Gaara con un tono sarcástico.

- Ya sabes en donde estamos viajando, hay cerca de 2 000 tripulantes a bordo, se abrió un nuevo agujero de gusano y estamos en un mundo desconocido. Aún no sabemos cómo o porque se abrió, el enemigo estabilizo el portal temporalmente, lo suficiente para que una flota de 10 naves del Pacto atravesaran el portal, persiguiéndonos. Estamos en una especie de planeta mundo-anillo.

- … -

- Si, yo también pensé lo mismo hasta que lo vi. Solo 1 nave del Pacto continuo la persecución, las otras 9 se detuvieron, no se la razón por la cual pararon la persecución, pero de seguro no es nada bueno. La nave no nos ha dado alcance, pero ya lanzaron cazas y naves de abordaje.

- Espérame un momento iré a donde estas.

- No, repórtate al puente, yo tengo mis órdenes y a ti te tienen que dar las tuyas, suerte Gaara.

- Prefiero que me llames Jefe Maestro- dijo Gaara.

- Esta bien, suerte Jefe Maestro- dijo Johnson con un tono de voz entre burlón y sarcástico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota del autor

En capítulos siguientes voy a tratar indiscriminadamente los nombres de Gaara y Jefe Maestro para referirme a este personaje.


End file.
